


The Blue Spirit

by princessdragonsun



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s02e17 Lake Laogai, Gen, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: Zuko releases the Blue Spirit.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	The Blue Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I have only just finished S2 so no judging for anything I may get wrong. I'm new.

"Leave it behind."

Zuko stared at his mask forlornly before closing his eyes. The shadows of his eyelids gave way to darkness and before him was the mask with a blue flame body standing before him. For a few moments, there was only silence.

_Have you finally come to your senses? Are you ready to let go?_

The voice was male and distorted by another deeper voice. Zuko nodded to the spirit and it nodded in return before vanishing into the inky black. Opening his eyes, he walked to the edge of the walkway and threw the mask into the water. The mask slowly sank into the depths of the lake never to be seen again.


End file.
